


Meant to Be?

by MewlingQuim12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU!Cas, After season 12, Bi!Dean, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewlingQuim12/pseuds/MewlingQuim12
Summary: Destiel ficlet where Sam and Dean stumble upon different versions of Cas in multiple AUs.





	Meant to Be?

Sam hastily exited the door of the apartment and almost ran smack into Dean.  
“There you are! What took you so long?” Dean demanded. “What’s wrong with you?” he added, upon taking in Sam’s beat red face and short breaths.  
Sam shook his head, shrugging.  
“Nothing. I’m good,” he panted. Dean gave him a suspicious glance but decided to ignore his brother’s strange behavior.  
“Well? Is it our Cas?” Dean asked, not daring to get his hopes up. After cycling through what felt like hundreds of alternate realities looking for Cas, Dean’s heart had been broken more times than he could count. Him and Sam had already come across Cas as a child, as a punk teenager (the thought of which still gave Dean the chills), as the “Misha” with the squeaky voice, a female version of Cas, a version similar to the Cas that Dean had met when Zachariah had zapped him into the future (a fan of orgys and drugs), and, most recently, a Cas that had never rebelled against heaven, and was still a brainwashed soldier with devout faith in God, as well as having the emotional capacity of a rock.  
No matter how many times Sam had started to doubt if their Cas was really out there somewhere, Dean would always shut him down before he got the chance to finish his sentence. That just wasn’t possible. If, after all they had been through, Cas was truly gone, Dean wouldn’t be able to live with himself. No. Cas was out there. They just hadn’t found him yet.  
“Nope. Definitely not ours,” Sam said, finally regaining his breath. He nodded at Dean and began walking down the hall, towards the elevator. Dean sighed. Although he hadn’t had his hopes up very high, there was always the possibility of finding their real Cas, and just that slight ray of hope still managed to disappoint Dean every time.  
“Well, what weird version of him was it this time?” Dean asked. Sam ignored him and pressed the elevator button.  
“Sam? Hey,” Dean said, jogging to catch up with his brother. Damn gigantor legs. “Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?”  
“No reason. Let’s just go, alright? The sooner we get back to the portal, the sooner we can find Mom and the real Cas, so--”  
“Sam. I’m not leaving until you tell me what happened back there,” Dean interrupted, his curiosity piqued. The elevator doors opened, and Sam stepped inside.  
“You’d rather not know,” Sam replied. “It’s just... I don’t know. Can we just go?”  
“Well if you’re not gonna tell me, I’ll find out myself,” Dean said, turning and walking back to the apartment.  
“NO! Dean, please--” Sam began, running back to cut Dean off. “He’s--”  
“Get out of my way,” Dean said, pushing him aside.  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Sam muttered, as Dean pounded on the door.  
After a few seconds, the door was opened by a Cas. A… shirtless Cas. Dean felt his cheeks go red as he tried to look anywhere but Cas’s glistening pecs.  
“Sam, what do you--” Cas began, but froze when he caught sight of Dean.  
“Um. Hi,” Dean said, looking at Cas’s shoes. Anywhere but the pecs.  
“Hello, Dean,” Cas answered, awkwardly biting his lip and shifting from foot to foot. “Did you want something? Because if not, I’m kind of in the middle of--”  
“Cas? Who is it this time?” a familiar voice questioned from inside the apartment.  
Cas shifted in front of the door to hide Dean from whoever was inside.  
“No one, baby, let’s--”  
Dean pushed the apartment door fully open. He would know that voice anywhere. After all, it came out of his mouth every day.  
“Cas? Is that--” Dean began, but stopped when he saw the person inside the apartment. It was a version of himself, alright. He, too, happened to be… shirtless.  
“Um, why am I standing at our door?” the other Dean asked, looking expectantly at Cas.  
“He was just leaving,” Cas said, smiling at Dean and beginning to push the door shut, but Dean stuck out an arm and halted its progress.  
“Why are you two… oh,” Dean stuttered, as he noticed his doppelganger's half-removed jeans. “Oh,” he stammered. After an awkward pause, Dean said, “Well, I better, er, get going, back to the right universe. So… yeah.” He didn’t think his face could have felt so hot. If he didn’t know better, he’d think he was back in Hell.   
Before he could see his other self’s reaction, Dean was bolting halfway down the hallway. He jammed his finger into the elevator button as if his life depended on it.  
He heard footsteps approaching behind him, and got a glance of Sam’s shoes. He turned to face his brother, trying to get that horrible image out of his mind.   
“Not. A damn. Word,” he growled. Sam opened his mouth to reply, but Dean cut him off. “Ever.”  
Dean turned back towards the elevator and swore that he heard Sam fighting back laughter. Now his brother’s red face and frantic exit made sense.  
As they rode the elevator back to the ground floor in silence, Dean was a mess of emotions.  
He wished that jealousy wasn’t the dominant one.


End file.
